Splintered
by Seraphina Smiles
Summary: "I need you to trust me.", But how far does old friendship go? When Jack Frost returns to Burgess after six years in the juvenile detention center for murder, everyone is on edge. Especially when on the night of his return one of the Faerie sisters is killed with Jack as the main suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Splintered **

Summary: When Jack Frost returns to Burgess six years later from juvie for murder, the whole town is on edge. Especially when on the night of his return the youngest sister of the Faerie family is killed with Jack as the main suspect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks' _Rise of the Guardians_ film or ABC Family's _Twisted. _which this is loosely based off.

Warnings: Character Death, possible use of minor OCs

Why hello there! This story was inspired by the television series Twisted, a personal new obsession of mine. But don't worry, it will have a few more twists and turns then that.

So I hope you enjoy!

Prologue-

_A light breeze whistled in the summer air, ruffling the emerald leaves of the young, still growing trees of the North family backyard. Among the trees and various flowers was a play set, with a deep maroon slide and two matching colored swings, currently occupied. _

"_What do you think is taking Jack so long?", Anna asked her companion, as she lazily let her sandal covered feet hit the wood chips. _

_Said companion was on the opposite swing; his long legs stretched out, giving him no trouble stopping. It was easy to tell he'd grow into a handsome figure, with his tanned skin and deep green eyes._

"_I dunno yet, 'e said it wouldn't take long.", replied the youth, annoyance thickening his Australian accent. _

"_Whatever 'it' was.", the blonde replied, violet eyes clearly insinuating an inside joke, however poor as it was._

_It came as a success though, as the two chuckled lightly, but then returned to their conversation on their friends whereabouts._

_Said eleven year old had left shortly into his home after distractedly murmuring something about getting himself a drink, but that had been nearly twenty minutes ago. Therefore, both of his friends had concluded that his absence was simply more than a need for water._

_Normally, the trio had been inseparable. But over the last two weeks, that was not the case. Jack had been slowly acting more and more distracted; taking long periods of silence to ponder over something. Aster and Anna, though they noticed immediately, said little more than light teasing._

_And all the light teasing, he'd responded to the same way._

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Though that didn't seem to be the case when a thud sounded, seeming to come from the house._

_Both youths looked at each other, suddenly worried for their best friend._

_Anna slowly stood from the swing, strands of light blond hair falling onto the pale skin of her shoulders and over the white cotton fabric of her dress as she fluttered near the door, nervous but curious. She was shortly joined by Aster, as quick as the rabbit his name included, who was clutching the wooden boomerang he'd received on his birthday, Easter Sunday, tightly. _

"_Jack?", called the girl, her hands at the door knob. When there came no response, she opened it. The door easily slid open and the pair silently slipped inside._

"_Jack, mate. Ya in here?", Aster called, walking through the familiar halls of the North residence._

_Aster had known the house nearly as long as Jack had, having been near neighbors, only a block apart, to the North family. The Bunnymund's moving to be their neighbor the same year as the you fostered boy. Jack had only been intended to be fostered by the North family for the summer, but they had easily fallen in love with the boy and requested formal adoption. Over that summer, Jack had gotten to know the quaint neighborhood well, introducing himself to Aster and later meeting Anna, when Aster had invited him to tag along to the birthday party of one of her many sisters._

_The two children continued into the immaculately cleaned house, and after sweeping the first floor, knew that he had to be upstairs._

_After glancing at each for confirmation that the other wished to continue, they climbed the stairs, a mutual feeling of uneasiness upon them. When they reached the second floor, there was only a single door open._

_And a sight that neither child was prepared to see. _

…

Tooth woke with a start, violet eyes fluttering like the wings she'd imagined she'd had as a child. She glanced at her alarm clock, a sleek black thing that blinked with familiar red boxed digits.

Good, she was still home.

And _not _in that house.

Figuring it would only be fifteen minutes until the sounds of guitar and voices penetrated the silence of her bedroom, she decided upon silencing it and prepare for the day. The petite feet of the teen met the immaculately clean carpet as she grabbed the clothes she'd set out the previous night and in the same slow, tired pace made her way to shower.

An hour later, the previously blond female made her way down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a colorful turquoise top accompanied by gold belt. Her hair, which included multiple shades of blues and greens, was neatly straightened inches past her shoulders.

She greeted her father and each one of her six other sisters, all ready prepared for the day. Taking the offered breakfast plate, a pancake with a side of fresh whipped cream, she ate slowly listening to the chatter of her siblings. Her eyes glanced over to the television, where a young reporter in spectacles and a dark dress was speaking, but she paid it no mind.

After finishing her breakfast, the first out of her siblings, although her slow pace she gave her father a quick kiss goodbye and waved to the half dozen females of her family before walking out the door.

The only male resident of the Faerie house, a tale male with dark hair and matching eyes glanced at the television mindlessly as he searched for where he put his keys. The familiar white beard and blue eyes of his daughter's former best friend's father figure stared back at him.

…

Aster slid the already cooked eggs onto a plate and offered it to his sister, who gave him a toothy grin.

"T'anks Aster.", the young blonde replied, already seated at the table, with fork in hand prepared to devour, which she did, leaving a mess of egg and ketchup.

The tanned teenager grinned at his young sister, who was at the tender age of "almost five", as she always answered it with. The young girl only lightly resembled her brother, who's tanned skin and deep green eyes contrasted against her lighter skin and blue, wide set eyes.

"Yeah, ya little ankle bitter.", the teen replied, his accent not wavering at all in the years. He'd been born and raised in Australia until he was in his first double digit; his parents finally able to move to the town of Burgess a month after his birthday.

Aster still preferred the warmth of his home over the chilly weather of Burgess, but he didn't complain about it now. Especially when the only other person to complain to was his younger sister, and he'd never let a burden upon her.

"Done Aster!", the girl exclaimed when she finished, running from the table to fetch her bunny covered school bag, leaving Aster with the mess to pick up after.

After he'd saw his sister off to the day care, he continued his walk towards his high school, mind distracted by ideas for paintings for the Easter Egg Hunt he'd participated in planning for the past three years.

He didn't even realize when he had bumped into someone, and said person dropped the armful of books she was carrying.

"Sorry.", Aster replied automatically, as he helped pick up the books. When he looked up, he recognized immediately who it was, and acknowledged with a single word, "Tooth."

"A-Aster.", she replied, in a similar manner of greeting.

If either wanted to continue to speak, both feeling awkward about speaking to the other after the years, they didn't get the chance as the halls of the high school immediately silenced.

And that was never a good sign.

Aster turned, as he was the one with his back towards the door, and his eyes widened in surprise.

A teenager stood there clad in a pair of light brown pants, and a blue hoodie. His hair, the color of the untouched snow that any member of Burgess had been well acquainted with if they stayed the winter, and his eyes sapphires against his pale skin.

He was slowly making his way over to them, and Aster could hardly find it in himself to breath, conversation or usual banter slipping from his tongue.

After all, how else was one suppose to react when your former best friend, infamous child murder, was walking towards you?

* * *

And that's the end! How was it? Thank you for reading, please review so that...

Seraphina Smiles :)

(Yes, I played a little "name game")


	2. Chapter 2

**Splintered**

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of "Splintered". I do not have a Beta, and decided I wanted to update this before I went to bed therefore I've only gone through it once. All mistakes are mine, and if you see any, please inform me. I hope it doesn't keep you from enjoying it though.

I will be adding a timeline, and a family list onto my profile. When, I'm not exactly sure; I'm still figuring it out myself.

Disclaimer: Still don't own RotG... 'tis a shame.

Chapter 2-

_The first thing Aster noticed was the window. Jack had a habit of keeping that window open, even in the winter, for his love of the cold. At the moment, it was shut and the curtain that normally flew slightly due to the breeze, and there was one, he knew, was still and silent like everything else in the room._

_Green eyes took in every inch. The walls were still unpainted, but Jack had informed them of how he wanted it to be blue, a pale color like the edge of the sky on a clear, summer morning; the backdrop to a frozen winter wonderland. A simple black chair and desk were in the corner, both containing a few picture frames that were added with obviously no style. Blocks, trains, and other toys were on the floor, all courtesy of Nicholas North, the owner of a large toy company. The bed, with its matching blue sheets and covers was in slight disarray, looking like it had been hastily made. _

_And on the other side of the bed was Jack._

_Aster's first thought was how there was something just so _wrong _about this scene. The white bangs of his friend's hair was cast over his eyes, shielding the absolute blueness, as Tooth described, lacking the artistic language of her taller, more Australian friend. _

_The knuckles of his pale hands were even whiter, which Aster didn't think possible, as they were clutched around a light wooden staff. The candy cane shaped stick was five feet tall, rising above both Jack and Anna, and Aster knew that it was smooth to the touch._

_When Jack had arrived to Burgess, Jack had told Aster that it was the only bit of home he had left. There was never an explanation as to why he had it, only that it hadn't been the fine, smooth item Aster knew it was until Mr. North had put his magical touch to it. One that Aster was very familiar with, as the toy maker had fixed toys for the entire neighborhood in the past, free of charge. _

_So, Aster was surprised at the lack of smooth surface, and the staff's current state, the top spiked and uneven, like it had been broken in two. _

_The Australian stepped closer, accompanied by his female friend who's lower lip was between the white that was her teeth. _

_Neither child said anything, as they slowly walked toward Jack. Now Aster could see that his eyes were currently trained on the other half of his staff, currently on the floor. A tall and sharp-edged piece of the puzzle. It's other half slowly fell from Jack's hands._

"_Jack?"_

_If Aster remembered correctly, that was Tooth's voice. It was the same youthful and high voice that he'd always heard spoken from the girl. But there was a slight difference, one that Aster was less familiar with. _

"_I-I had to do it. There was no other way."_

_Aster realized that it sounded like fear. _

_She was afraid._

_And so was he._

…

He heard the footsteps before he saw them.

Yes, his _wonderful_ half-brother, with the forever unruly brown locks and his extremely plain, brown eyes. He was an absolute midget, only five feet and ten inches but his feet were humongous and made a sound akin to a dozen prancing horses.

And due to this, Kozmotis Pitchiner had always referred to his brother as the "Nightmare Horse". He had dropped it for Seraphina and her mother, but after both had left his life he had reverted back to his original name for Peter Faerie.

"Hello, Kozmotis.", the other man greeted, his voice lacking the usual cheer that he attempted every single time they had been forced to greet each other.

The ebony haired man just nodded, lips in a tight line and dark eyes in their usual glare, "What can I help you with?"

It had come to a surprise when the tall, pale skinned man had went into law enforcement. Through high school he had practically been the golden boy of Burgess, his dark hair neatly groomed and his skin showing actual color. He had been kind, helpful, and smart.

Until, instead of a graduation present, his mother offered him a new little brother and a father to replace the beloved Kozmotis Pitchiner Sr. Naturally, Kozmotis had not liked the arrangement but rather than attempting to connect with either male of the Faerie family (honestly, what type of a last name was _Faerie?_) he'd shied away, finding solace in other unholy substances and the man had fell from his golden throne.

College was harder, as he'd severed ties with his so-called family and just attended community college, but then there was _her. _The cold heart of "Pitch Black" as the nickname formed, slowly melted because she appeared, and slowly he reconnected with who he used to be. There was warmth in his smile, and brightness in his eyes. She'd encouraged him to reconnect with his family, and he did.

Things had been hard for the both of them, as old habits died hard, but if he needed any further convincing there was Seraphina. And he forced himself to work hard for both of them, quit everything, the smoking, the drinking. Lucky for him, he hadn't used any other drug but tobacco.

It involved a lot of long nights, and it was so _hard. _

But he did it, as a father and a husband.

His half-brother was half a dozen years younger, and as a coincidence so was Seraphina's first cousin, a blonde creature with violet eyes and an obsession for teeth, as it turned out. And while he still only on speaking terms with his brother, he agreed to let them play together (Seraphina was a natural with children). As a result he'd added a spot in his softened heart for little Anna.

When _it _happened, his only daughter was seventeen, half way across the country, helping people, building homes for the homeless to protect them from nature, whether it be the all too hot sun or the frosted land and freezing winds.

Cancer had taken away his beautiful, loving wife.

Then Pitch Black made a return. He was a less than ideal police officer, but he did work good and he protected the people. He was Chief Pitchiner of the Burgess Police Department. And he struck as much fear as he had courage.

"He's _out?_"

His imbecile of a brother let those two words fall from his mouth. Was that really all he could say? After all, a handful of Faerie girls, there were six in all, went to Burgess High School, and a confessed _murderer _was attending said school. Oh, and his eldest daughter was former best friends with said murder.

…

"Boo."

Tooth stared at him in surprise, clutching her books tightly to her chest, as if they would act as some sort of protection against the now teen Jack Frost. Her face probably displayed at least some level of her fear, although she had attempted to mask it, as Jack looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, I meant that as a joke.", the white-haired teen replied, offering her a smile, all of his perfect white teeth flashing at her.

Neither multi-colored nor blue-gray haired teen could find anything to say to Jack, but it wasn't required, as the principal slowly strode up to them, "Er Jack, you still have registration papers that need to be filled. Would you please come with me?"

He shot both of them a smile, before following the principal. Tooth caught one of her sisters, even though already a sophomore and second oldest she was nicknamed "Baby". Whether this started from her Justin Bieber phase where she had been obsessed with the song and displayed her less than magnificent vocals or the fact that she actually liked those flower-shaped puffs for toddlers, Tooth didn't know. It was probably a combination.

"Baby" had, on her sister's lead, taken to streaking her hair with blues, and greens, and pinks, leaving it more colorful and crazy then her sister. She was currently talking to her friends, and as they walked past, Tooth caught her words.

"-o hot, okay I know he did some stuff, but don't tell me you don't find Jack attractive?"

Before Tooth could even attempt to lecture, or gain the words, Aster cleared his throat, and attempted to hand her the rest of her books. Why did she carry this many, anyways? Oh right, better than walking across school to her locker, and another of her sisters had spilled _something _on her favorite messenger bag.

A minute passed where the teenager didn't move, which was would have been a cause for worry for the active girl if not for the current events. She looked at Aster's expectant gaze, and took the remainder of her text books from him.

"Thanks.", before she fluttered over to her first class. Being the wonderful multi-tasker she was, talking mindlessly with her friends and thinking about _why _Jack was here wasn't a problem.

There was only one.

Which she soon found out as she walked the distance to second period, where her "favorite" murder stood, in conversation with her sister.

* * *

And scene. The next chapter will hopefully be in the "point of view" of either Jack, North, or Jamie, please review on who you think it should be. Or, just review, I love your reviews they totally motivate me.

(By the way, if you happen to be following "Title Goes Here" the next chapter is in the process, and I'm starting something for the "Fosters" fandom. If you're into that, please keep a look out!)

See you next chapter!

-Seraphina Smiles :)


End file.
